gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam 00V
Why Are the Senki Parts More than the 00V Ones? You know, 00V and 00V Senki are not the same series. They don't even share the same format, so why is 00V Senki taking up most of the page when it's clearly a different series? It's not like we DON'T have a page for 00V Senki, there is already a nice separate page for that separate series. Most of the stuff here are redundant. We should keep only the 00V chapters, or even just the list cos the Senki stuff doesn't belong here. -SonicSP 16:48, December 6, 2010 (UTC) We have a page for Gundam 00V; Senki? Dav7d2 16:51, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Then clean up is required. To those who wanted to help moving here is the 00V Senki page Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: War Chronicles --Bronx01 16:54, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the clean-up guys, the page looks much better. Much appreciated. -SonicSP 16:35, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Why does the page go by volume? shouldn't it be chapter, because I know there isn't that many volumes of it out, unless were missing alot..... -Dav7d2 17:33, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :The chapters go by "volume" titles. --Bronx01 17:42, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Picture Links! http://bbs.pcgames.com.cn/topic-1760467.html http://gd.766.com/xw/200902/95098_4.shtml I can't seem to be able to see the pictures on the links. I know they use to have HQ photos of Gundam 00V, but they just won't load on my computer OR they could have gotten removed......can anyone else see them? Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 09:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I dont think mine even loads the page..........-__- :Anyways, I would like to compliment just how awesome the gallery looks. You guys did a good job on it. -SonicSP 16:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Gundam Weapons Gundam 00V I think we should dedicate a paragraph to Gundam Weapons Gundam 00V, so some people might NOT get confused at to what it is. Also, were missing a few chapters that appear in Gundam Weapon 00V....... -Dav7d2 - Burned some cookies he just made, and is sad now :'( 07:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Gundam Weapons were just compilation of 00V entries, is it not? The other missings are special chapters, I think, they don't belong to the usual numberings: 1) XN Raiser (and 00 Raiser/00 Gundam Variants) 2) Deborah's Advanced GN-X 3) Reborns Gundam Origin 4) GN-XII (and variants) --Bronx01 14:45, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know what it was when I first read it, I physically had to go look elsewhere for the info, anybody new to the series might not understand what it is. Why do we have Reborns Gundam Origin in the gallery if its a special chapter? but not the others?! The reason the GN-XII was featured was because 00F didn't provide the detail info and technical background. I still think we should put them on the page, unless you want to make a separate page for Gundam Weapons Gundam 00V........ -Dav7d2 - Burned some cookies he just made, and is sad now :'( 15:16, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : Doesn't have to have separate page for Gundam Weapons 00V. If it's Gundam Weapons in general, it might work. I see different Gundam Weapons issue every now and then. But I don't have any info about the other issues. :About the Mobile Suit pics. Since I have good quality pics, I might update the page soon. --Bronx01 15:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I still think we should add a paragraph about what it is, and include the other MS that were only featured in the compilation. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 01:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Damn, you beat me to it with the pictures. I have no excuse! :::Anyway, about the paragraph, what should be added? I have no concrete idea about the Gundam Weapons information (I don't keep up with it) or what's the difference except for Reborns Origin. The XN Raiser first appeared in a magazine publication IIRC, same with Deborah's GNX. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 18:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::AFAIK, only the Reborns Origin was added. -SuperSonicSP 03:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC)